


Birthday Present

by seliaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seliaeden/pseuds/seliaeden
Summary: Hey hey! Just wanted to drop something here for a certain tax thief’s bday featuring two blushing idiots 😌💕 Sorry it’s so huge but it’s still a bit blurry even at this size for some reason I can’t figure out? This is a little collab with skyblxssom, inspired by an adorable scene in the most recent chapter of her “let your colors bleed and blend with mine” fic. It’s super cute and you should go read it! lol
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyblxssom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblxssom/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/49862419117/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Just wanted to drop something here for a certain tax thief’s bday featuring two blushing idiots 😌💕 Sorry it’s so huge but it’s still a bit blurry even at this size for some reason I can’t figure out? This is a little collab with skyblxssom, inspired by an adorable scene in the most recent chapter of her “let your colors bleed and blend with mine” fic. It’s super cute and you should go read it! lol


End file.
